The Alchemist Ninja
by TMNTfan101
Summary: The Diamond Alchemist is a mystery to must. Wanting to get away from the world of Alchemy used a Kraang portal to escape to NYC, sadly it didn't go as planned. Told by Shredder that Splinter turned innocent people into Chimeras, she is used as his weapon to try and end the turtles and their master. Will she learn the truth about the situation and find where she belongs? K or T
1. Prolouge

"I'm leaving." I said placing my pocket watch on Mustang's desk. He looked up from his paperwork and stared at me. Mustang had become fuhrer about 5 years earlier and I became a state alchemist a year later, but now I want to disappear.

"Diamond I know this isn't your thing, but your an amazing alchemist. No matter what you did in your past to cause you to…." He gestured to my arms and legs. They were what gave me my nick name, the Diamond Alchemist. I had become friends with the Elrics and Rockbells after the war and Winry gave me automail for my lost arms and legs. I had asked for them to be diamond telling her my plans and she kind of agreed.

"I want to leave this place Mustang, I want to disappear go somewhere that I can leave alchemy behind and start over." I said. He looked back down at his paperwork and sighed.

"Fine, but keep the watch. Even if you quit I think you should have it, as a…. keep sake." He said smiling. I nodded, grabbed my pocket watch and left the room.

After Diamond left, Ed burst into the room. He was panting like he had run to Central all the way from Resobol.

"No offense Fullmetal, but why are you here?" Mustang asked looking down at the paper work. Ed stormed over to him and grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"Why did you let her leave? She has a home here! Why did you let her leave?!" Ed yelled in his face. Mustang didn't reply and Ed let go angry as ever.

"You can't stop her you know. She's not like you Ed, she doesn't want to be a weapon or travel all over the place. She wants to find a place to belong. A place where she **really **belongs." Mustang said before Ed could but in. Ed huffed and stared at the ground.

No matter what he tried he could never really get very close to Diamond. He didn't even know her real name, just Diamond. She just show up one day at their doorstep, her arms and legs gone. They had no idea who or where she came from. Since they met he tried to be like a big brother to her, but it didn't really seem to work. Yeah she was close to Alphonse, but he still could get to her.

"You think she might come back?" Ed asked looking over at Mustang before leaving the room. Mustang shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I hope she does."

I walked down the road until I made it to an open field. I had to make sure no one saw me or I would be stopped. I only had a suitcase and a sackel that held my prized possession. I opened the sackel carefully, my father had given it to me when I was a little girl. He said it would help me if I ever wanted to leave this place. I pulled out the kraang teleporter and stared at it in awe. Father had mention how there were more sides to the gate then people knew of and this would take you to another side of it.

I pressed the button at the bottom of the triangle and it opened up showing a city skyline. I seemed so different fromt this world. I was about to step through when I remembered my father's words.

"I know on one side of the gate alchemy can be used and another it can't be used. I don't know how it is for this place so be careful about what you do. Also keep this side of the gate a secret or there will be war." I nodded to myself as his last words to me echoed through my ears. I step through and the portal closed. I picked up the teleporter and looked around. I was on a rooftop in a big, bustling city. The cars looked so different and it seemed so advanced in technology.

"Well isn't this unusual." A deep husky voice said behind me. I turned and saw a chimera standing behind me. Ed had told me all about how some alchemist would use alchemy, combining a human and an animal together and it made a chimera. Ed had told me how this art was evil and should never be done. Still he never told me what to do if I encountered one, so I ran. The chimera was fast and soon I was pinned against the wall.

"Who are you?" The chimera asked. I shook my head, he pulled an arm back and slashed at my left arm. I smiled, the only harm down my coat and shirt sleeve were torn. His eyes were full of shock.

"How?" He growled and striked again at my other arm and legs, but it didn't work. When I looked tired out I ran again, hopefully I would get away. Sadly the weight of my metal limps made me a bit slow and I was caught again. This he hit me in my automobile's pressure points and I fell to the ground limply.

"There. Now lets take you to Shredder." He then slung me over his shoulder. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but my automail was too heavy. I closed my eyes for a bit thinking it would be awhile and that I would probably be knocked out soon anyway so whatever. I think I fell asleep, but next thing I knew was that I was thrown to the floor, my eyes flashed open and I saw that I lay in from of a man in armor.

"What have we got here Razhar?" The creepy man said looking down at me. I started counting under my breath, ten seconds until the effect of the pressure points wear off. 8, 7, 6, 5, 3, 2, 1…. I jumped to my feet and launched an attack to the man. The block and I was thrown back. I got to my feet and clapped my hands, touching the ground. Instantly blue light appeared the part of the floor's material formed into a sword. I froze, I had performed alchemy in front of these people and I wasn't supposed to.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well maybe we will have use for you…." THe man walked over to me and stared down at me.

"Little Alchemist" He finished.


	2. Chapter 1

"Looks like the foot are up to no good again." Leo said. He sighed as he watched the foot bots below him. It had be three weeks since Karai's mutation and there was still no sign of her. He looked through the telescope again when he spotted something. A girl was with them, she had pale hair that was pulled up in a pony with a white braid to the side of her head. At first he thought it was Karai, but after a second look he notice she had different physical features and hair color.

"Are we going to bet some bots or not Leo?" Raph asked annoyed. Leo nodded and they charged. The girl seemed to just watch while they fought. Her eyes told him she was horrified, but curious.

"Why do you come and fight?!" Raph shouted advancing at her. It shocked Leo that she smiled and was going to block his attack with her arm. Leo started to advance to block her from Raph's attack, but what happened next surprised him. The attack did nothing even though Raph's sia had been stabbed into her arm.

"Silly Chimera, don't you know that you can't hurt my arms or legs?" She asked smiling evilly. Raph backed up confused about what just happened. The girl then pulled off her jacket and revealed clear white arms of some kind of machinery. She suddenly advanced, punching Raph square in the chest. It sent he flying several feet away. Donnie ran over to Raph and calmed him down, he had gotten the breath knocked out of him.

"Where is your master, Chimera? The one who transmuted you, the one called Splinter?" The girl asked me in a fighting stance. I gave her a confused look, why is she calling us chimeras and what does she mean by transmuted us?

"I won't tell you." I said not wanting to give up Splinter, I had almost lost him in the same situation and I don't think I will be as lucky as last time, especially with her. She sighed and looked up at me with a sadish look.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this." She then clapped her hands and touched her arms. A blue light flashed and the top part of her arms turned to blades. Donnie had also seen this and stared in awe and confusion. She advanced with her arm blades, I tried to block with my katana, but the blades cut through them. She spinned on the spot and kicked me squarely in the chest sending me flying. I hit a wall, my brothers shouted my name and the world went black.

**Diamond's POV**

I stared at the Chimera with a blue mask and frown. _Why would he protect the monster who made him this way? _I wondered to myself, but I couldn't worry about that now; I had a fight to finish.

"Why! ARR!" The Chimera with a red mask shouted charging at me again. I grabbed his arm, put him in an arm lock and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"You can surrender and tell me where your master is or I can do to you what I have done to them. Choose wisely and know that I wish not to fight you, just to help you." I said to the two remaining turtles. The one with a purple masked glared at me then shouted.

"WHY SHOULD WE?! YOUR WORKING WITH SHREDDER! WHY WOULD HE TRY AND HELP US?! HE WANTS US DEAD ALONG WITH OUR SENSEI!" I raised my eyebrow in surprise to this. Shredder told me that their master transmutated them into Chimeras, along with his only daughter and that with my help we will stop their master and change them back. Still I had no choice, but to fight them. It was for their own good.

"You did well on your own." The Chimera known as Tiger claw said behind me. I stared at the unconscious turtles at my feet who I had tied up. _Didn't they want to be human again? _I asked myself.

"Here call their master and have him come here." Tiger claw said handing me a strange device. I handed and then examined it. I looked back at Tiger claw confused.

"How do you work this?" I asked tilting my head. Tiger claw growl and snatched it out of my hands. He spoke through it to someone. _Is it a strange phone, but its not connected to the wall?_ I stared in awe thinking to myself. He then stopped talking and started walking away.

"He is on his way. I will leave him to you, but I will be nearby if needed." And his disappeared. I waited a good amount of time, while I waited I propped them into a sitting position, so they would be comfortable.

"What did you do to them?" A horrified voice said from behind me. I turned from the chimeras and saw another chimera standing behind me. He looked from me to the chimeras behind me. His eyes widened when he saw my arms.

"Are you Splinter?" I asked and he nodded. I got in a fighting stance and attacked. He dodged my attacks easily, so I took it up a notch. I used alchemy for my attacks. This surprised him, but I didn't care. I was about to do one more blown when he fell to the ground. I cautiously stood up and saw a dart in his neck.

"I told you I would be nearby if needed." Tiger claw said coming out of the shadows. He picked up the chimera and two of the other ones. I grabbed/drugg the other two following behind Tiger claw.

"You have done well, little Alchemist. better than any of my man in previous circumstances." Shredder said glaring at his ninjas and chimeras. I nodded and stared at the four chimeras.

"What will become of these four chimeras after we turn them back?" I asked not sure who to trust. Shredder didn't answer and this made me worry. SHould I trust him?


End file.
